Heaven Forbid
by greatterriblebeauty
Summary: Bella has been a vampire for several hundred years, living in Volterra, Italy. Aro tells her about the other vampire clans who, like her, are also vegetarians. She decides to go on a trip to meet these vampires. changed from T to M
1. Chapter 1

**So I got a review on one of my other stories, and it asked why I wasn't working on any of my other stories. Here is the answer to that: Most of those stories were just ideas that I got, and I never knew whether or not I was really going to work on any of them. Sad, I know, but then, I suddenly got this great idea for this story, and I went on a writing rampage, so here you go...**

**...drum roll...**

**Heaven Forbid

* * *

**

_**NOTE: This story is written in present day, but the first few chapters are going to be written in the past so you can better understand Bella's past.**_

* * *

_Present day_

"Bella?" He said her name lovingly, "Bella, my dear?"

"Yes?" She kept her face calm, under control, hoping her plastered on smile didn't falter.

He walked through the stone arch and looked her over; his eyes resting on her breasts for a split second before his now black eyes met her own butterscotch colored ones.

She noticed the instant his body changed. He wanted her. He always did.

He took several steps closer, closing the gaps between them. He reached his hand out, caressing her soft cheek.

She had to control herself. Had to make sure her body didn't shudder or recoil one bit.

He would notice.

But after four hundred years of being with him, she had mastered her self control, and she had gotten quite good at retaining her disgust.

_

* * *

_

Four hundred years ago

It was a cold, blustery winter night on December 7th, 1612. A young Bella Marie was riding her horse in a forest, near Ånnaboda, Sweden. Bella was riding home to her family's quaint cottage from a long trip to the nearest town. She was pushing her horse, trying to get home as soon as possible because there had been rumors going around about a bloodsucking creature lurking around in the very forest she was now riding in.

Getting caught with a thing like that was most likely not to end well, and she didn't want to take her chances.

She was near the center of the forest, only about seven miles away from her cozy home, when the wind decided to pick up.

With the wind howling through the branches of the forest, Bella and her horse were already jumpy, but when a crash sounded nearby, the horse went into a full on gallop.

The sun had disappeared behind the mountains by now, so the forest was pitch black, and Bella couldn't see a thing.

She didn't see the tree branch in front of her, coming at her fast.

It was just high enough that her horse could run under without impact, but Bella hit it going at a high speed.

She was knocked out of the saddle, and was thrown to the ground.

Her horse kept on going, not slowing one its gait.

The wind was knocked out of Bella's chest, and her face was cut and bleeding from the pine branch.

A sharp pain shot up her arm, and she brought her hand up to see what was causing the pain. Her hand was flopping around, her wrist broken.

Bella let out a whimper, her head spinning from the pain and lack of oxygen.

She stood up shakily, taking in her surroundings. She turned in a circle, not knowing which direction to go.

She felt something run down her cheek, not knowing if it was tears or blood, or both.

She heard a branch crack, and she gasped.

She looked around blindly, knowing she was being watched.

Bella had the feeling that she was not just being watched, but _stalked._

"He-hello?" She said feebly, feeling a cold wind wisp past her, stopping just as quickly as it had started.

There was a sound, almost like a growl. Bella spun around and let out a bloodcurdling scream.

A man, looking more like an animal, was standing in front of her, his black cloak billowing in the breeze behind him.

He was suddenly not two inches from her face, she could smell his putrid breath playing across her cheeks.

And…his _eyes_. They were darker than the night, standing out visibly with the forest backdrop.

He reached up a grimy hand, and sifted it through Bella's beautiful silky hair, his hand finding the nape of her neck.

He pulled her forward into him. She could feel his arousal pushing through his pants onto her belly.

She knew where this was going to lead, she heard the stories.

Next thing she heard was a soft _whoosh_, and the man holding her yelped in pain.

He fell down, bringing Bella with him. She landed on top of the filthy man and he pulled her neck to his mouth.

Bella cried in pain, feeling his razor sharp teeth bite into her neck.

_Bloodsucker_ flashed into her mind.

She thrashed, trying to get free of the man.

"_Shit,"_ she heard the murmured curse, and a gunshot.

The man stopped moving instantly, but she could still feel the burning pain of his teeth on her neck. She turned her head to look at the still man she was on top of. His eyes were open, still pitch black, but he had a bullet hole in his forehead.

Bella knew he couldn't have been the one to have shot the gun, so she looked around in a panic.

She saw a man pacing near her.

"_Shit shit shit,_"

Bella moved silently off of the body of the dead man…or bloodsucker, hoping she could get away from this place.

She didn't make a sound, but nonetheless, the pacing man whirled around to face her, his face sharp.

He walked towards her, but stopped.

"Come here."

It wasn't a request, so Bella obliged.

She slowly made her way to the man who had saved her life.

She stopped a few paces from him.

"Turn your head to the side, like this," he cocked his head to the left, exposing his neck.

She did as she was told.

"_Fuck."_

She jumped at his harsh words.

He obviously noticed, because his eyes flashed towards her, and he whispered, "Sorry."

He started pacing, putting his hands on his hips, his eyes furrowing in concentration.

Bella stared at him, realizing that he was quite good looking.

Of course, she would never end up with him, and she was disgusted with herself for even considering the fact. At seventeen, her parents had her marriage arranged, and they were planning her to be wed in a short four months.

She shuddered.

She couldn't imagine what it would be like being with a man, who she had never seen before in her life, for the rest of her life. Especially a man her parents had picked for her.

"Okay," the sound of his voice broke her train of thought, and her head snapped up, her eyes meeting his, "you need to come with me."

"What? No! No, I have to go back to my family," Bella started to say.

He cut her off. "You are coming with me. No negotiations."

"But…my family," she pleaded.

"No, you will understand later."

She looked him squarely in the eye, "I am not going with you. I am sorry. But I _will not_ go with you."

She saw his jaw clench, and he took a step towards her.

She backed away.

Next thing she knew, he was holding her shoulders. She didn't even see him move.

"I am truly sorry. I wanted this just as much as you did."

She blacked out.

_

* * *

_

I must be dead, or I must be going to hell

Bella thought as pain shot through her body.

She cried out, unable to open her eyes.

_The pain! Ah, the pain!_

She felt something cold on her forehead, and heard a voice, as sweet as an angel, humming a beautiful tune.

Bella cried out again, knowing tears were rolling down her cheeks, and she felt a soft hand mop them up.

She couldn't make out the words surrounding her, she strained hard, wanting to understand, wanting to hear.

She passed out again.

When Bella finally awoke, her eyes fluttered open to find herself laying in a beautiful silk bed, in a ornately decorated room.

She felt different.

She felt her face, _smooth as marble_, she thought to herself.

Bella looked at her hands and gasped.

_Am I dead?_ She thought to herself, staring at her white hands.

Bella had always been pale, but never this white, so the only plausible explanation would be that she was dead.

Suddenly the door opened, and a short older woman hurried in, carrying a silver tray with a beautiful white china bowl with blue designs on it. There was also a soft looking towel next to it.

"Uh, excuse me?" Bella asked uncertainly.

The lady shrieked and dropped the tray, the silver clanging, and the china shattering, whatever the liquid in it was now a puddle on the floor. The woman hurried out of the room, mumbling something in a language Bella couldn't understand.

"Wait!" Bella yelled running after the short woman.

Bella followed the woman's voice.

_Strange, I didn't think I had this good of hearing_ Bella thought to herself.

Bella rounded a corner, and came face to face with a group of three men and the woman, who was speaking rapidly in a strange tongue.

"Oh!" Bella jumped.

"Miss," one of the men stepped forward, and Bella recognized him as being the man who was in the forest with her.

"Where am I?" Bella demanded.

"She doesn't know yet?" One of the other men, one with black curly hair spoke.

"She just woke," the familiar man said, not taking his eyes from Bella's, "Come with me."

"Huh, funny. Last time you said that I didn't have a choice." Bella said bitterly.

The man walked towards her and spun her around, placing his hand on the small of her back, heading back towards the room she woke up in.

"Get your hands off of me!" Bella slapped his hand away from her side, but she still walked with him.

He walked silently next to her, his hands at his sides, but he kept his eyes on her face.

"What?" Bella spat.

He didn't answer, just smiled.

Bella stopped.

He stopped as well, turning to face her, "Is there a problem?" A smile still played across his face.

"Why should _I_ trust _you_?" Bella asked, anger rising in her stomach.

"Because you are here, and you haven't been harmed once while in my company."

"How do I know that? I met you in the forest, and then I can't remember anything, except for a little bit of foggy voices, and then I woke up. I don't know if you did anything to me because I can't remember _anything!_"

"Would you like me to explain to you what happened?"

"That might be convenient."

"Okay, well, if you will step in here and have a seat, I will explain _everything._"

Well, she had to admit, that was a pretty good offer, so she agreed.

Bella walked into her room, or she at least thought of it as her room, and sat down on her bed.

The man closed the door and walked to stand in front of her.

"My name is Leonardo, and yours is?" He started.

"It doesn't matter." Bella said, glaring at him.

"Actually, it does matter." He said his face dangerously serious.

"Fine. Bella. My name is Bella."

"Pretty name. May I ask why your name is Bella and you lived in Sweden?" Leonardo looked genuinely interested.

"Uh, I think it was because my parents met an Italian couple when they were somewhere. The woman's name was Bella…Wait. You said _lived _in Sweden. What do you mean by that? We are in Sweden aren't we? AREN'T WE?" Bella's anger turned to panic.

"No, we are not." Leonardo's face was serious, serious enough to make Bella want to cry, but she…couldn't.

Sobs escaped Bella, but no tears came.

"What's…wrong…with…me…" Bella dry heaved.

"There is no easy way to tell you this, but I am going to try and make it as best as I can." Leonardo looked pained.

Bella stared at him, not able to speak.

"I am going to start with when I found you. Okay?"

Bella nodded.

"Okay, so I was running through the forest, and I heard you scream. I ran towards the sound of your heart beat, yes, your heart beat, " Bella started to interrupt, but Leonardo put his hand up, stopping her, "I will explain. So, I tracked you by your heart beat, and I found him," Leonardo's face contorted with repulsion, "on you, so I brought out my gun." He gestured to his hip where a nasty looking gun rested. "I then shot him in the shoulder, but that didn't do what I intended. He fell to the ground, taking you with him, but this is where things went from bad to worse," he shuddered, "that man bit you. And that changed your future forever. No turning back Bella. It was probably the most cruel, selfish thing one of our kind could do."

"You kind?" Bella asked, her lips trembling.

"Yes, our kind. I will explain, just be patient," He started to pace, the familiar pace she saw him do in the forest, "So he bit you, and I did what I had to, I killed him. Then you and I had that argument, I knew what you would become – ,"

"What I would _become_?" Bella was scared, a feeling in her gut making her want to throw up.

"Yes, so I put you in a trance,"

"A_ trance_?!"

"Yes, now please, just listen," Leonardo sighed, "I then brought you back here, to Volterra Italy, my home."

* * *

**WOO! Anyone like Leonardo? I do...and just wait...if you don't yet, I hope you will in later chapters... AND lets see if you can guess who the person in the very beginning of the chapter is...who is talking to Bella?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I am going to be away from my computer for almost a week, so I decided I might as well crank out another chapter for this story.**

**I am so excited, and I hope you all are too!**

**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

"_Italy?!_ No. No! This can't be happening!" Bella got up from her bed and sprinted for the door, but Leonardo was there, blocking her way. "How the _hell_ did you do that! Now, _let me go_." Bella's panic was instantly washed away in her fury.

Leonardo grabbed her shoulders and stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Bella, I am not done telling you what happened. Now you need to sit down and let me explain."

"Leonardo, I don't think you understand. I need to go back to my family. Now."

"Bella," His face looked pained, "I am sorry, but you can't. You can never go back."

"What? Why?" Bella cried out.

"You are a vampire."

Bella crumpled towards the floor, Leonardo caught her, and carried her to the bed.

The room was filled with silence as Bella stared blankly at the wall and Leonardo stood at her side, watching her.

"So, you…you are saying that I am a _bloodsucker_?" Bella said the word like venom.

"Well, we don't like to call ourselves that, but yes, in hindsight, we are." A smile pulled at Leonardo's lips, but he didn't smile.

"You never finished telling me the story," Bella said weakly, talking to the wall.

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes," with that she sat up in the bed and swung her legs so they were dangling off the side, "I want to know how my life blew up in my face."

"Okay then," Leonardo smiled at Bella's bluntness, "where was I?"

"We are now at Volterra, Italy, your home." Bella said breathlessly.

"Ah, yes, right, but now that you know that you are a vampire," Bella cringed, "I will tell you details you will have to know anyway. You know how I said that I shot the guy attacking you?"

Bella nodded, "Yeah, you shot him in the head."

Leonardo nodded gravely, "Yes, but he wasn't dead."

Bella gasped.

"Yes, I know, but the only way to fully kill a vampire is to shred them and then burn the pieces."

"So…you put me in a trance and then did that? How did I turn into a vampire?" Bella asked, starting to put the pieces together.

"Do you remember him biting you?"

Bella nodded, shuddering at the memory of him biting into her neck flesh. Her hand moved up to her neck where there was a crescent moon scar.

"I got rid of the vampire, then I made my way back here with you. It took several days, or I should say nights, although, we did occasionally travel during the day. I had to hurry though, because you were going through the change, and I needed to get back here so I could make sure you survived."

"What?" Bella asked softly, her eyes trained on Leonardo.

"The change occurred because that vampire bit you. When we bite something, our saliva is like venom, and it surges throughout the body, and either we kill our prey, or it turns vampire. But the change is extremely painful. The first night you started to change. You broke out in a cold sweat, shivered, and cried out as I carried you back here."

"You – you carried me?" Bella asked, surprised she didn't feel heat rise in her cheeks.

"Yes," Leonardo smiled quickly at Bella, but it vanished as quickly as it appeared, "Vampires, when exposed to sunlight, glitter like diamond, so when we were near towns I had to wait it out during the day and travel at night. But most of the time we were far enough away from people and we rarely stopped."

"But," Bella paused, "but how did you…uh…feed?"

"Since we were traveling in the forest I fed off of animals, but I don't usually do that."

"What do you, I mean, _we_, normally feed from?"

Leonardo gave Bella a look that sent shivers down her spine. She gulped.

"_Humans_," Bella whispered.

"Yes, humans." Leonardo said quietly, "Continuing on, we traveled for several days, I don't know how many for sure, but we eventually returned to Volterra. I brought you to my home, and Aro, Marcus, and Caius, told me to take you here, this room."

"Aro, Marcus, and Caius?" Bella asked uncertainly.

"Ah, yes, they are the oldest vampires alive, have been around for more than six hundred years. They are what you might call vampire royalty, and I work for them."

"You work for them? What do you do?"

"I, well I guess you could call me a hunter, or tracker."

Bella felt her eyes widen.

"I was tracking the vampire who attacked you in the forest, and I was just seconds too late," Leonardo looked down at the floor.

"What is wrong?" Bella got up from the bed and stood close to Leonardo, yearning to hold him, he seemed so sad.

"I could have saved you, and you wouldn't have to go through this, you could be with your family, and never know about vampires existing, but because I was too late, you are just another person who has to start over." Leonardo looked at Bella, pain apparent in his eyes.

Bella felt like crying, but instead, she suddenly embraced Leonardo.

This took him from surprise, she felt him jump, but then she felt his arms wrap around her, and he pulled her into a deeper embrace.

The door to Bella's room swung open.

"Leonar – oh! Excuse me,"

Bella and Leonardo immediately separated, Leonardo raking a hand through his shaggy shoulder length brown hair.

"No, no you don't need to leave," Bella said, staring at a blonde vampire who had just burst in, and was now backing out, "It's okay, Leonardo was just comforting me, this," Bella gestured around the room and at herself, "is a little hard to take in all at once."

"Of course, I understand," the blonde vampire started, walking back into the room, "Leo? Aro wants to see you in the Grand Hall."

"Thanks Demetri, I'll be right there," Leonardo said, still looking at Bella.

"Okay, see you in a few, see you?"

"Bella," Bella told the blonde.

"Bella. See you Bella." With that, Demetri walked out of her room.

"Leonardo," Bella started.

"Leo, just call me Leo."

"Okay, Leo, it isn't your fault, don't beat yourself up about it," Bella said tenderly.

Leonardo walked to the door of the room, turned and said, "You're wrong," and he walked out of the room.

Bella sprawled out on the bed, feeling incredibly frustrated.

_He really shouldn't be angry at himself. If it weren't for him, I probably wouldn't be alive,_ Bella thought to herself.

"Bella?"

She jumped, her hand subconsciously coming up to her throat to touch the cold crescent moon scar. She looked at the door.

An older man was standing there, looking at her with the most curious expression. He was well dressed, outfitted in a beautifully gold embroidered robe, rings on every finger. He was bald, had a pointy nose that seemed to be tipped up permanently, and his eyes. His eyes were terrifying, bright red, like the color of the stray drop of blood on his lower lip.

Bella got the impression that he was incredibly conceited, and didn't like the vibe he threw off, she felt uncomfortable, cornered even.

He was suddenly inches in front of her, his finger twirling a stray clump of her silky brown hair around his bony finger.

He moved that finger to her upper jaw, and traced it down her jaw line, his fingernail pressing hard enough in her cheek to draw blood.

Bella said, "Ow!" and pressed her palm to her cheek and pushing the stranger away. When she pulled her hand away she didn't see any trace of blood and the pain was gone entirely.

"Oh, did that hurt you?" He asked almost mockingly, "You are Bella, right?"

Bella nodded her head.

"No words? Well, that is fine I guess, but you are going to have to get comfortable, you may be here for a very long time," An evil smile twisted across his face and Bella wanted to slap him.

"_Excuse me_?" Bella asked clenching her jaw.

He laughed.

"A little feisty are we?"

Bella faked a smile and fluttered her eyelashes, "I would appreciate it if you left me alone now."

He grinned, "Oh, but I can't. You see, I might never be able to leave you alone."

Bella felt her stomach drop.

He continued, "You see, you, Miss Bella Marie – "

"Caius? Oh there you are! And Bella!" An older man, quite handsome walked into the room, "What is taking you so long?" The man looked at the vampire Bella guessed was Caius.

"I was just telling Bella about what she should expect," he shot her a look that sent chills down her spine.

"Oh is that right? Well, how did he do Bella?" The man looked at her.

Bella gave her best "I'm great" smile and said, "Fine. May I ask who you are?"

"Oh pardon me! How rude! I am Aro," the vampire said smiling.

"Aro, Leonardo told me about you."

"Oh I hope it was all good!" Aro chuckled to himself, "Anyway, I came here to get you two, and take you down to the Great Hall, Caius?" Aro gestured for Caius to lead the way to the Great Hall.

Once Caius walked out of the door Aro stepped to Bella and placed a hand on her back, leading her out of the room.

He kept his hand on her back, "Caius can give somewhat of a bad first impression, but don't worry, he is harmless,"

Bella laughed uncertainly.

"Hm, that is odd," Aro's brows furrowed in confusion.

"What is?"

"I can't break your mind."

"What?" Bella was taken aback.

"I guess that was the wrong wording. Let me explain, every vampire has a…skill I guess you could call it, that they carry on from their human life to their vampire existence."

Bella must have looked shocked because Aro laughed and continued, "My skill happens to be reading memories. All I have to do is touch someone or something and I can see all of their memories. For some reason I can't do that with you. Either you have no memories, which is impossible, or you can somehow block me out."

Bella was silent, the wheels turning in her head. _What?! A skill! I can block his power? This is all too weird. This has to be a dream! Vampires DO NOT EXIST!_

"Ah, here we are Bella, welcome to the Grand Hall!" Aro pushed open a beautifully carved door and the most wonderful scent overwhelmed Bella.

_Blood._

Bella's mouth started to water.

_Blood._

"What is that wonderful smell?" Bella asked accidentally.

"Do you like it?" Aro grinned, "Take your pick." He waved an arm over a group of humans standing awkwardly in the middle of the hall.

Suddenly, Bella's hunger disappeared.

"What?" She asked, bile rising up in her throat.

"Take your pick, of a human of course, and feed. You need to feed." Aro said it as if it was simple.

"You…you want me to _feed_ from a _human_?" Bella wanted to throw up.

"Yes Bella. It is what we do."

"What! No! I will _not _drink from a human!" Bella wailed.

"Bella, you must, or else you won't survive." Aro said, his hand resting on her back still.

"No…no…Leonardo said that when he was traveling back here he fed from animals if he couldn't find a human. I want to do that. I am only going to drink from an animal." Bella said shaking her head.

"Just think of them as animals," A chilling voice behind her said.

Bella turned to look at the man who said that. It was Caius.

Go figure.

Bella cursed him silently, damning him to hell and back and then back to hell for thinking such a thing.

"No. I want to just drink from animals. I _will not_ drink from a human." Bella said sternly.

"Bella, I am impressed," a new voice filled the room.

"Marcus!" Aro cried joyfully.

"Bella, I have never seen one with such self control, I am _very _impressed." Marcus smiled kindly at Bella.

If she could have, she would have blushed several shades of embarrassing red.

Marcus was _by far_ the best looking out of the three brothers. Or at least she thought Marcus, Aro, and Caius were brothers.

He had a beautifully structured face, almost symmetrical, except for the crescent moon scar below his right eye. He had blonde hair that was messily framing his face, and a smile that made Bella want to melt.

But he wasn't the reason Bella suddenly broke out in a full faced grin.

"Leonardo! Welcome back! How did the…break...go?" Aro asked.

Leonardo looked grim, sick even, but he saw Bella and his face turned to confusion.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" He asked.

Bella wanted to throw her arms around him and just stay there for forever.

"Um, Aro brought me here." Bella said embarrassed.

Leonardo looked to Aro.

"I saw her eyes. She needed to feed." Aro said bluntly, "But, she isn't, and I think you are the reason for that."

Was it just Bella or did Leo's eyes seem to light up?

"And why is that?" Leonardo asked Aro, but he wasn't looking at Aro. He was intensely staring at Bella, making her feel naked.

"She said that you told her you occasionally fed from animals, not humans, and now she has it in her head that she can live off of animal blood, not human," Aro explained.

"Remarkable self control," Marcus interjected.

"Bull shit if you ask me," Caius added.

"Was that really necessary?" Aro glared at Caius, and Caius just shrugged.

During all the bickering between Aro and Caius, Marcus just looked at the two, but Bella and Leonardo didn't break eye contact.

_Did he just lick his lips?_ Bella thought, a smile creeping across her face.

"Leonardo?" Leo's stare snapped from Bella to Aro.

"Yes?" He asked uncertainly.

"You are going to go out and find Bella something to eat."

Leonardo's eyes went back to Bella. "Any preference Bella?"

Bella shook her head.

Leonardo bowed, and walked out of the hall, winking at Bella before he disappeared completely.

* * *

**Well? You like it so far? I like it so far! You wanna know what I also like? Reviews. Love em. Especially if they have questions in them so I can have fun explaining! Woo! I also love LOVE. I wanna know what you love and what you don't, and I want to know if you guys have any great ideas so maybe I can incorporate them into the story! **

**Until next time,**

**greatterriblebeauty**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, long time no update huh?**

**I just want to let you guys know, Edward is not in this story. NOT YET! So, no fear my fellow Twilighters, he WILL BE in the story, but first I want to get this part of Bella's life out of the way so the rest of the story will make sense. Kay? Okay, good.**

**So, no further delay:**

**Heaven Forbid Chapter 3

* * *

******

Aro sighed, "I suppose everyone else here is hungry, and I am sure you wouldn't be able to control yourself if we all started feeding, so it would probably be best if you were to leave the Great Hall,"

Aro sighed, "I suppose everyone else here is hungry, and I am sure you wouldn't be able to control yourself if we all started feeding, so it would probably be best if you were to leave the Great Hall,"

"I'll show her to the library," Marcus said smiling kindly at Bella, "come this way."

Marcus beckoned for Bella to follow him, and they walked out of the Great Hall.

"Bella, how old are you?"

_What a strange question_ "I just turned seventeen eight days ago."

"Ah, well, I think you are the youngest to live in the compound ever," Marcus said thoughtfully.

Bella didn't know what this had to do with her stay here.

Marcus continued, "You are also the only woman who is, how should I put this?" He thought for a moment before finding the words, "You are the only woman in the compound who is _single_. The rest of the women here have found their mates."

Bella noticed he called her a _woman_ not a _girl_.

"Mates?" Bella's voice squeaked.

Marcus chuckled to himself, "I wonder how the unmated males will act."

Bella gulped, "Is…is Leonardo mated?"

_Did I _really_ just ask that? Oh my gosh, how embarrassing!_

Marcus didn't seem to notice Bella's mortification and he casually answered, "Leonardo. He, well, you could say that he gets around."

"Oh," Bella answered in a whisper.

"But he has never really taken to anyone. Never found _that_ girl."

Bella looked at her feet. Marcus didn't say anything else until they reached the library.

"Okay," he opened the door for Bella but he did not enter, "Welcome to the library. I am sure Leo will find you when he gets back."

"Thank you," Bella walked into the dimly lit room. Marcus shut the door and the sound echoed off the walls.

Bella sighed, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness. When they finally did she gasped.

The library was beautiful. Ornately carved bookcases surrounded her, ladders lead up to two other levels in the room. Bella walked in a circle taking in the room. She looked at the paintings that occupied the only free space on the walls, each was a portrait of a beautiful man. Only in some of the paintings was there a woman with the man.

Bella walked around, looking at each portrait. Her hand flew to her throat when she stood in front of the last painting. It was Leonardo. His jet black hair and cloak whirling around him as if a gale force wind were blowing around him. He had a cut across his cheek bone, a drop of blood trickling down his tan face. His eyes were beautiful, breathtaking blue, and he was in mid step, a grin spread across his face.

Bella unconsciously stepped forward and placed her hand almost on his face.

"That was before I was turned," A deep handsomely terrifying voice said behind her.

Bella shrieked, her hand flying to her throat, her eyes wide, she spun around to come face to face with the living form of the painting.

A smile played across his face as his eyes flashed to Bella's.

"I didn't mean to startle you," Leo's smile widened.

"I think you made my heart stop. I can't feel it beating." Bella said breathlessly.

"We don't have hearts," Leo said matter-of-factly.

"What?" Bella must have sounded appalled because Leo stepped forward, closing the space between them.

"When we turn, our organs stop functioning. Our hearts stop beating, we don't eat anything because we don't digest anything,"

"But what about when you drink blood?"

"It is absorbed into our body."

"So I don't have a heart?" Bella whispered quietly.

"Let me see your hand," Leo reached for her hand and he placed it on his chest, their bodies inches apart.

"Can you feel anything?" He asked her quietly.

Bella shook her head, her tongue not able to form words.

"But does that matter when it comes to love?" Leo's voice was barely a whisper.

Bella looked up into his eyes with no doubt in her mind that he could love. He was probably great at it.

"Bella, have you ever been in love?" His eyes sparkled in the candle light.

"No," she whispered.

"Sir?" A voice boomed though the library.

Leonardo's head snapped to the door.

"Sir, your meal is ready," a short chubby man with red hair said to Leonardo.

"Thank you Gavin, we will be there shortly." With that the little man bowed, and closed the door.

"Bella, would you like to come with me? I will show you to your…meal?"

"Yes…yes please."

Bella and Leonardo walked out of the library awkwardly, not touching, not speaking. Leo walked like he owned the place, and acted as if he knew the place like the back of his hand.

He lead Bella to a beautiful garden.

"Why are we…" _Oh._

The garden was beautiful, sure, but the beauty isn't what caught her attention. It was the mammoth elk looking back at her.

"I…what do I do?" She whispered, not talking her eyes off of the animal.

"You drink from it." Leonardo said it as if it were completely normal, which it was to him.

"H-how?"

"Let your instincts take over. You will be able to _feel_ where the animal is, not see it, you will be able to _hear_ the animal, and you will track it. When you find it, you will take it's vein and drink from it."

"Oh." She squeaked.

"Just let your senses take over," Leonardo whispered.

Bella shut her eyes and took a deep breath. It was amazing how fast her senses were awakened. She could hear the elk's heart beat, could feel the fear radiating off of him. This shocked her. She really didn't want to hurt this animal.

Her stomach growled.

She walked closer to the elk, knowing that by taking his blood, she would live.

She jumped on its back and sunk her teeth into its neck.

The elk immediately calmed down and stopped moving all together.

When Bella felt she was replenished, she stopped drinking, got off the elk, and expected it to fall to the ground lifeless. Instead, it walked off into some trees and started eating.

"Well done," Leonardo's voice was next to Bella's ear.

She turned to face him.

"I have never once seen a newly turned vampire not drink too much of their host and kill them."

What could Bella say to that?

Leonardo continued, "It was amazing at how he calmed down for you too. I have never once seen that either. You are remarkable Bella."

If she still had blood running through her body she would have surely blushed.

Instead, she turned and looked at the gorgeous garden.

"Where are we?" Bella asked, trying to change the subject, she could smell the fresh air and she could see the sky, the rising sun turning it colors.

"This is the garden of the estate," Bella sensed him take a step closer to her, "originally the garden was separate from the estate, it used to be public, but when Aro took me in, he bought the garden, enclosed it, and stalked it with animals so I could feed."

"It is beautiful," Bella whispered, turning back to face Leonardo. She gasped, her hands rising to touch his face, "You – you are…_sparkling_!"

Leonardo laughed, "When the sun touches our skin, it sparkles. That is why we only go out at night. Look," he gestured to her arm, "you are sparkling as well."

Bella released his face, turning to inspect her arm, turning her hand over and over, marveling in the beauty.

She ran over to the serene pond near the tree line, and fell to her knees, examining her reflection.

Who was this person staring back at her? Not only was this person sparkling, but her eyes were a beautiful butterscotch color, her cheekbones more prominent, her hair a darker shade of brown, and her lips more full…

She reached out to touch the face, the water rippling around her fingers.

"Who am I?" she whispered.

Leo appeared in the reflection behind her, his face tender.

"What has happened to me?" She asked, turning to look up at him.

He offered a hand, which she took, and he helped her up.

"Your body and mind go through a sever change when you are bitten," Leonardo started, leading Bella to a cobble covered trail, "your organs die, your eyes change to express your hunger, and your body changes to accentuate your features. You also have an "ability" that is heightened. For example Aro can read your mind by touching you, and I was strong as a human, so my strength was amplified. Everyone's is different in some way or another."

"Why are your eyes amber and Aro's red?" Bella asked, not being able to look away from his beautiful balls of flame.

"It is the type of blood we consume. Since I consume animal blood, my eyes are look like this," he gestured to his face, "and since Aro and the others consume human blood, their eyes are red."

Bella felt like throwing up.

"What do you think my powers are?" Bella asked, trying to get off the subject of blood.

Leonardo was silent for a moment.

"I don't know," he said, looking into her eyes, making her feel like he could see into her soul.

His stare made her feel vulnerable, naked, but the strange thing was, she liked it.

She sucked in a breath, and she could smell the male that was Leonardo.

She could see the desire in his eyes, the passion.

"Bella," Leonardo growled, breaking their stare, he started pacing.

"What?" Bella gulped, wondering why she felt the urge to kiss this male, why he made her feel okay with being vulnerable.

"Not you." He had stopped pacing and said the words that made no sense.

"Not me what?" Bella said, her anger slowly growing for some reason.

"You need to leave."

"What?" Bella said suddenly furious. Not at him, but at her feelings.

"I said, you need to leave." He turned his back to her and looked out across the lake.

"Excuse me?" She walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder, feeling the muscle flex under it.

"You really shouldn't do that," he growled.

"You are not going to tell me what I can and cannot do." Bella tried to turn him to face her. He did not budge.

Why was she bothering? He had told her to leave him alone. Her instincts were screaming to do just that, but for some strange reason, she couldn't.

Suddenly he spun around to face her.

Her eyes snapped to his.

She gasped when she saw the ocher color disappear into a pool of black.

He moved like lightning, one hand on her lower back, the other on her jaw, both holding her firmly against him.

"I told you, you should have left," He growled in her ear, his hot breath leaving a trail of goose bumps on her neck.

"I didn't want to," she said, barely above a whisper.

He heard her.

She heard a deep growl come from deep within his chest.

It wasn't a dangerous growl, no. It was more of a _possessive_ growl…

"Leo," Bella looked at him.

He looked at her, his eyes now pitch black, almost swallowing up the light coming into them.

"Kiss me," she whispered, not knowing what overcame her, and shocked that the words actually escaped her mouth.

She expected him to laugh at her, and tell her that she was a silly young girl, and he had better women he could be with than her.

But he didn't.

Instead, he did the exact opposite.

His head came down in a swift movement, his lips meeting hers.

He moaned into her mouth, his tongue playing across her lips.

She opened her mouth to him, biting his tongue playfully.

He broke free of her mouth, kissing his way over her jaw, over her ear, onto her neck. He kissed her where her pulse should have been, on both sides of her neck.

She closed her eyes and arched into him, moaning, her fingernails digging into his shoulders.

He growled, liking the pain, and moved back up her neck to claim her mouth once more.

A bell suddenly rang through out the garden.

Leonardo looked to the estate, and grabbed Bella's hand, pulling her towards the building, "We have to go, Aro will know if we are missing."

* * *

**Yay! I like Leo, but I do like Edward a teensy bit better, just so you all know!**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well. It's been quite a while since I last updated this story. SORRY!**

**I could barely remember what this story was even about, but then I read the chapters and my grand plan came flooding back to me.**

**Hope ya like this chapter"**

**Heaven Forbid: Chapter 4**

* * *

Leonardo lead Bella down a long hallway, winding this way and that, until they reached a beautiful carved red door, slightly ajar, Aro's voice resonating from within.

When Leo and Bella entered, Aro stopped talking and his eyes connected with Bella's.

"Did the meal go well?" He asked Leonardo, his eyes not leaving Bella's.

"Yes, Bella has the most self control I have ever seen in a newborn," Leonardo answered.

"Is that so," Aro muttered to himself, his eyes darting to Leo.

"Caius, would you please escort Leonardo to the armory? Bella, stay please."

The room was silent while Caius and Leo left the room, leaving Bella and Aro alone.

"Bella, my dear, come, sit with me," Aro gestured to a large black chair next to where he was sitting.

Bella was quiet as she sat down next to Aro and as he placed his hand on her arm.

If she still had the ability to shiver, she would have. Aro's touch was freezing cold, while Leonardo's had been a warm, comfortable temperature.

"Strange," Aro whispered.

"Pardon?" Bella didn't know if she had heard Aro correctly.

"I said, 'strange'," he must have seen confusion cross Bella's face because he continued, "when I have physical contact with anyone person or thing, I can see every single one of their memories. When I touched you, I saw nothing. Very strange. You most certainly are a remarkable newborn…" He trailed off.

Suddenly the doors slammed open.

"Sir, the main walls have been breached by werewolves," a lethal looking man said.

Leo ran into the room next, panic showing on his face. His eyes darted to Bella's and she suddenly knew that they were in much more danger than the other man was letting on to.

Aro stood up swiftly, and floated over to Bella. He placed the back of his hand on her cheek, and looked into her eyes, "Don't worry, love."

_Love?_

"Okay, Joshua? Go find Marcus and Caius. Leo?" Aro touched Leonardo's upper arm. In a sixty-fourth of a second Aro glanced back at Bella, his eyes blazing, but in an instant, the fire was gone, "Leo, you come with me. We must analyze the situation."

With that, Aro was suddenly gone.

Leonardo looked to Bella, a pained expression in his eyes.

She ran to him, lacing her hands in his, and whispered, "Come back to me."

Before he could relpy, Aro was back in the room, Marcus, Caius, and Joshua following closely behind.

"Leonardo?" He said, his voice cutting the air like a blade.

Bella was alone again.

She could hear voices all around her, but she didn't recognize one.

_I can't just stand here and do nothing!_ She thought to herself,_ I have to help._

Bella could smell fresh air as she sprinted down the corridors, and it was becoming stronger and stronger, as she wound through the halls.

A bone chilling howl ripped through the building.

Bella was stopped dead in her tracks as she came face to face with a huge black wolf.

It snarled.

She sucked in a breath automatically in fear. Her throat burned from the pungent smell coming from the wolf.

_Run. _Her instincts were screaming.

Unexpectedly, she was blinded by a bright white light.

Once her eyes re-adjusted, she was looking at a shirtless man, chiseled muscles, familiar wolf eyes, and a smirk on his face.

"Hello," His voice was thick with an Italian accent.

"H-hello," Bella stuttered.

He chuckled, and took a step closer.

Bella was frozen. She could not move. She willed her muscles to run, to fight, to do anything but stand there, but it was no use.

The man was dangerously close to her body, she could hear his heart beat, smell his blood pumping through his veins.

"You are quite a beauty," he growled, his breath burning hot on her face, "I might like to ta-"

He was cut off mid sentence, tackled by something.

"_Run!_"

It was Leo.

There was a bright light again, and a howl pierced the air.

Bella heard more howls sound, and could hear a subtle thump coming closer and closer to where they were.

A yelp exploded from the wolf, and suddenly Bella was scooped up and was traveling quickly back to her chamber.

Leo ran into her room and slammed the door, making it splinter with the force.

He laid her on the bed and hurried to a wall, pressing on it, until _click!_ The wall moved, revealing a door.

"Come on," Leo said, entering through the door that was now exposed.

Bella ran to the door and dove through, Leonardo shut the door, and Bella heard the grinding of stone on stone as the door closed back up.

Silence.

Bella counted the seconds…_45…46…47…_

"What were you _thinking_?!" Leo looked at her, his voice cracking.

"I-I-I don't know," she whispered.

"You could have been _killed,_" he emphasized the last word.

Bella began shuddering, sobbing tearlessly, "I am so sorry, I…"

"Bella, Bella look at me," Leo was on his knees next to her, holding her face, "Don't _ever_ do that to me again,"

Bella looked into his eyes, _his beautiful amber eyes_.

She suddenly got an urge, an inexplicable urge to…kiss Leonardo.

If her heart was still beating it would have been going a mile a minute.

She heard a growl.

Leo looked away.

Embarrassment washed over Bella. She must have looked crazy.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Leo laughed, "For what?"

"Um…for wanting to…" she shrugged her shoulders, "you know…"

She didn't meet his eyes, knowing he was probably glaring at her.

She felt a brush of fingers across her cheek.

Shivers ran up and down her spine, but she wasn't cold.

"Bella," he whispered her name. She thought it sounded longing.

She mentally slapped herself.

Of course he wouldn't say her name longingly. _He is Leonardo. He can have any girl he wants. Why would he want to have me?_

"You can get me into a lot of trouble," he tilted her chin with his fingers, her eyes meeting his.

His eyes were no longer amber.

"Your…your eyes," Bella said, stepping closer to him, her hand reaching forward.

"My eyes have changed colors haven't they?" Leo smiled mysteriously.

"Yes, yes they have. They are a beautiful black, like the night sky," Bella said, whispering, her fingers resting softly on his cheekbone.

Leo leaned to her ear and whispered, "Because I want you."

Bella backed away from Leo, glad that she could no longer blush.

"You…you don't want me…" She said, shaking her head.

"How do you know that?" Leo matched every step she took backwards with a bigger forward step, slowly closing the distance.

"Because you are an important member if the Volturi, and you are handsome, and…you could have anyone you wanted, why would you want me?" She plopped onto the bed in the chamber.

"Bella, I found you in the woods, broken. I could smell your blood from miles away, and I thought I might kill you. But then I saw your beautiful face, and I knew that if I didn't turn you, you would be attacked by wolves or die from the cold. When I tasted your blood I wanted to drain you of all of it, but I knew that you could make a great addition to the Volturi. As I brought you back to Italy I couldn't help but fall in love with your face more and more every time I looked at you." He laughed, "And then, when I began to get to know you, I knew that I could love you for who you were, not just lust for your body."

"Why did you growl then? Just a few minutes ago? Did you realize that I didn't want to be with me?"

"Bella," Leo got on his knees in front of her, "When you looked at me that way, I had to hold myself back from taking you right there. Bella, I ache for you."

If she could, she would have gone four shades of red.

"But I knew that it wouldn't be fair to you if I were to just lay with you. I could overpower you and…hurt you. Maybe you looked at me that way because you were in shock. I didn't want to risk you doing something against your wi-"

He was cut off by Bella's lips against his.

She tried to put all of her emotion into the kiss.

She had both of her hands on the sides of his face, her body in between his legs as he was kneeling on the floor.

His hands moved to her back and he picked her up, laying her on the bed.

He positioned himself above Bella, holding himself over her so he was not crushing her.

Bella ran her hands up and down his chest, loving the feel of his muscles on her hands, wanting to feel them skin to skin. Without fabric.

Leonardo ventured from her mouth and kissed her neck, her jaw.

Bella whimpered.

In a flash Leo was off of her and was a few feet away, breathing heavily, looking at Bella with fear in his eyes.

"Leo?" Bella gasped.

She could feel her lips begin to swell.

"Did I hurt you?" Leo asked, running a hand through his hair.

Bella wanted to laugh out loud. "Do I look hurt?"

"No, but you could be."

"Well I'm not."

Leo let out a rush of air. "It's getting late. I must be getting you back to your room."

"Who's room is this?" Bella asked, looking around.

"Mine."

_Good god. Leo's room is right next to mine? And there is a door connecting them?_

"Oh."

Leo walked to the stone door that was blending into the rest of the wall and he pushed it open, "My beautiful lady,"

Bella felt butterflies.

She walked slowly by Leo and into her room.

She felt his hand close around her wrist and he pulled her to him.

He kissed her deeply for a moment and then whispered, "Be safe. I will see you in the morning, love."

"Good night Leonardo." Bella smiled as he shut the door.

When she heard the click she ran to her bed and rolled onto it, screaming silently with happiness, kicking her legs back and fourth.

_I will see you in the morning, love. I will see you in the morning, love._ Leo's words echoed in her mind over and over, until she finally drifted into her hibernation state.

* * *

**Meh? Decent chapter?**

**I smell drama brewing...**

**I think there will be about two more chapters in the past tense, and then it will start up in present time.**

**Until next time,**

**greatterriblebeauty**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** And now, the chapter you guys have been waiting for! We are back to present time.

**Disclaimer**:I do not own _Twilight._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Bella was running through the empty corridor, her mind focused on one thing: help the Volturi. As she skidded around a corner, she heard a fierce howl rip through the crisp air._

_A big, black wolf strolled from behind a doorway to stop in front of her._

_She could see a strange glint in it's eyes, an almost human look crossed it's face._

_She could see astonishment, wonder, and then amusement._

_A blinding white light filled the corridor, Bella covered her eyes, wincing in pain._

_When she opened her eyes, a beautiful shirtless man stood in front of her, the wolf eyes looking back at her._

_She sucked in a breath, her throat burning with the pungent smell and taste of the wolf._

"_Hello," he said in a thick, Italian accent._

"_H-hello," she sputtered out, her instincts screaming for her legs to carry her away from this dangerous man._

_He chuckled, and took a step closer._

_Bella was frozen. She could not move. She willed her muscles to run, to fight, to do anything but stand there, but it was no use._

_The man was dangerously close to her body, she could hear his heart beat, smell his blood pumping through his veins._

"_You are quite a beauty," he growled, his breath burning hot on her face, "I might like to ta-"._

Bella snapped out of her trance, and looked at Aro, who was standing hunched over the large wooden table, speaking in a hushed voice to four of his best guards, Leo included.

"Does anyone know how those wolves got past the walls of the hold?" He said, fury burning in his eyes.

Caius, the man Bella feared the most, stood and said, "Yes, once the wolves were eliminated, we found their point of entry: a tree."

"A tree?" Aro said incredulously.

"Yes, quite a large tree actually. We are lead to believe that the wolves climbed it in human form, crossed over the wall, and transformed into the wolf form once in the walls."

Aro snarled, turning to two men standing guard at the door and said, "I want every tree within twenty feet of the outer perimeter of the wall to be uprooted and transformed to fire wood."

The two men nodded and vanished from the room.

"Did any of the wolves escape?" Aro said, eyeing the four guards seated in front of him.

"Yes," Caius stood again, "We eliminated four of the six wolves. Two escaped. I am sure Jacobi, the leader of the werewolf pack closest to Volterra, lead the infiltration and I think he and his brother Dante escaped."

Aro swore in Italian, a language Bella wasn't familiar with.

He stormed out of the meeting room, followed by his guards.

Leonardo stayed behind, turning to Bella.

"Bella," He breathed, pressing his body against hers, "I've missed your company."

She shuddered at the breath that flitted across her neck.

Bella gripped his shoulders and lifted herself up onto her toes so she was closer to Leonardo's mouth.

He captured hers with his own, his lips moving roughly over her mouth, his tongue flitting in and out over her lips.

The door burst open.

Bella and Leonardo looked at the door and saw Aro gaping at them.

"_Leonardo_," Aro said in Italian.

Bella backed away from Leo, knowing she was the reason Aro was upset.

"_Mi dispiace_," Leo said, his eyes full of terror. _I'm sorry._

"_Come osate voi?_," Aro said, his face showing no expression except for the fury in his eyes, "_Si sapeva che era il mio_!" _How dare you? You knew she was mine._

"_So! So che lei voleva lei, ma ci sono stati pensati per essere insieme fin dall'inizio!_" Leo said, his strong demeanor crumbling. _I know! I know you wanted her, but we were meant to be together from the beginning!_

Aro laughed, "_È stato concepito per essere insieme? Ha! Solo perché si è attratti fisicamente a lei non significa che non sarebbe stato possibile. Lei ha portato la sua per me, lei è la mia regina." You were meant to be together? Ha! Just because you are physically attracted to her doesn't mean that you are meant to be together. You brought her to me, she is my queen._

"_No!_" Leo cried, running towards Aro, fury enveloping him, "_Amo ella!_" _I love her!_

Aro threw his hand out, catching Leo in the throat, "_Lei è la vostra non è più. Addio Leo._" _She is yours no longer. Goodbye Leo._

Leonardo fell back to the ground; his hand clutching his throat, Aro stood over him and plunged a silver sword into Leo's chest.

Leo screamed in pain, "_Bella! Ti amo!_"

Bella screamed, and ran towards Aro, hoping to throw him off of Aro.

"_No, stupido ragazza,_" Aro said hitting Bella making her slam into the wall of the meeting room. _Off, silly girl._

Bella felt her breath shoved out of her chest, but her eyes stayed open, watching helplessly and in horror as Aro ripped Leo's head off and dropped a match on the decapitated body.

The world went black.

Bella passed out. She felt Leo's spirit touch her face for the last time as she floated into oblivion.

_**Present Day**_

"Bella?" He said her name lovingly, "Bella, my dear?"

"Yes?" She kept her face calm, under control, hoping her plastered on smile didn't falter.

He walked through the stone arch and looked her over; his eyes resting on her breasts for a split second before his now black eyes met her own butterscotch colored ones.

She noticed the instant his body changed. He wanted her. He always did.

He took several steps closer, closing the gaps between them. He reached his hand out, caressing her soft cheek.

She had to control herself. Had to make sure her body didn't shudder or recoil one bit.

He would notice.

But after four hundred years of being with him, she had mastered her self control, and she had gotten quite good at retaining her disgust.

"Good morning Aro." Bella said, subtly pulling away from his lingering hand.

"My queen," He said, bending down into a low bow, kissing her hand, grazing his fangs over her hard, marble skin.

Bella shut her eyes and Leonardo appeared in front of her. He reached for her, and opened his mouth as he was about to say something, but he vanished, and when Bella opened her eyes again, Aro was still in front of her.

"There must be something you want me to do, you usually aren't up this early in the day," Bella said, walking out of Aro's reach to examine a flower.

He chuckled, "You know me too well my love," he said, catching her in his embrace, nuzzling her neck from behind.

"It has been about four hundred years."

He laughed again.

Bella wanted to vomit.

"There is a clan in the small town of Forks, Oregon in the United States. There have been some…issues…with this particular clan. I need you to go up there and show them how the Volturi works."

"Why me?"

"Because they have some extremely powerful vampires within the clan and I think you are the only one who can bypass the powers."

_Oh he is too kind._

"Okay, when do I leave?" Bella's voice was as flat as the sidewalk she was standing on.

"Tonight."

Bella boarded the Volturi private jet by herself, carrying a folder labeled _CULLEN_.

She opened the file and saw dividers sticking out of the right hand side of the folder, each divider with a name on it.

The first one she saw was labeled _Carlisle_ and had a picture of a good looking middle aged man.

Bella knew him. Aro had changed this man centuries ago and was one of the oldest living vampires other than the Volturi. He had amazing healing abilities and was what the Volturi and the rest of the vampire population called a vegetarian. He had single handedly turned each member of his clan.

Next was _Esme_, who looked familiar, but Bella could not put a finger as to why she looked so familiar. Esme wasn't very important to the Volturi because she didn't have any dominant powers except Aro said that she was very nice and hospitable. Esme is "married" to Carlisle.

Then there was _Alice_. Alice could see the future. She was a cute girl with spiky brown hair and a great smile.

_Jasper_ was next. Jasper has the ability to effect a person's emotions. He can control what you feel and when you feel it. But he also feel's a person's emotions as well. Jasper and Alice are a couple.

Next was _Rosalie_. Rosalie was hands down the most beautiful female vampire to ever walk this earth. She was blonde and fierce. She didn't have any powers but her beauty was accentuated.

_Emmett_ was one of the largest vampires not in the Volturi Bella had ever seen. He was extremely tall and had muscle chiseled into every inch of his body. He was wearing a baseball cap and a shirt that said _I Like My Women Blonde_ and he is with Rosalie.

Last was _Edward_. He was young looking, about 17 years old, the same age Bella looked, and had bronze hair, glinting off of the photograph. He had a smug smile and his butterscotch eyes were lighter than the rest of the clan's. He could read minds. He could hone in on one person's mind or listen in on a whole group of people's thoughts.

_Hmm,_ Bella thought, _I am going to have a fun time getting to know this family._

She looked out the window of the jet plane as it landed on a wet runway in rainy Port Angeles, Oregon.

_Fun,_ Bella thought, _I hate the rain._

"Welcome to Port Angeles, Oregon!" The blonde flight attendant said cheerily, "The time is 4:07 p.m. and the temperature is 53 degrees Fahrenheit. The skies have been cloudy and rain is expected. Thank you for flying with us!"

Bella groaned, putting a jacket on so she didn't look suspicious.

Through her sunglasses she could see the plane's passengers stand up and retrieve their belongings from the overhead bins.

She sat patiently, pretending to look at a map, while everyone filed off of the plane.

Bella stood and followed a newlywed couple and their screaming baby off of the plane, carrying her small black shoulder bag.

When she walked out of the terminal she saw a man dressed in a black suite, dark sunglasses, and an ear piece in his left ear. He was holding a fancy sign that said, "Mrs. Swan".

Bella sighed and looked at the huge rock on the ring finger of her left hand. She pulled it off and placed it in the front pocket of her bag.

"It's _Miss_ Swan," Bella said, approaching the man.

He looked at the sign and said, "Oh, I am very sorry _Miss _Swan. If you follow me I will take you to the car."

"Thank you…?"

"George."

"Thank you, George." Bella said, smiling slightly.

George took her through an entrance that read, _No Entry Unless Authorized_.

They stood silently in a chrome elevator and arrived on a level of the parking garage with rows and rows of the most expensive cars Bella had seen at once.

There were Bently's, Rolls Royce's, Ashton Martin's, Ferrari's, and many more Bella didn't even recognize.

A sleek black Mercedes Guardian pulled up to them, and a young valet driver stepped out of the driver's seat.

He handed George the keys and Bella slid into the back seat.

Bella sat silently in the back, watching the dreary scenery fly by.

When the Mercedes slowed to a stop and her door was opened, Bella saw she was at a quaint bed and breakfast.

She put on a pair of thin gloves and checked the vanity mirror to see if her contacts were still in.

An older woman and a teenage girl were waiting on the steps of the B&B.

"Welcome to Forks," the older woman said, "My name is Ann Marie. This is my daughter Jessica." The teenage girl smiled.

"I am Bella. Bella Swan," Bella stuck her gloved hand out to Ann Marie.

"Do you have any bags?" Jessica said, stepping to the trunk of the Mercedes.

"Ah, no. No I don't. This trip was sort of last minute. I didn't have time to pack." Bella said, gesturing to her small black shoulder bag.

"Miss Swan?" George held the keys to the Guardian in his hand, "Here are the keys."

"Oh, there is no need to park such a nice car out here in the rain," Ann Marie said, "If you would like, you can park it in our guest garage around the back,"

"Miss Swan?" George looked at her questioningly.

"Uh, sure, I guess you can park it back there…" Bella said, glancing around at the thick forest surrounding the bed and breakfast.

George sat in the driver's seat and before he shut the door Bella said to him, "Thank you George. I really appreciate you driving me out here. But how are you going to get back?"

"There is a taxi company in town. I use that every time I drop guests off in Forks."

"Okay, thank you again."

"Good bye Miss Swan."

"Good bye George." He pulled out of sight.

"Miss Swan," Jessica started,

"Oh, please call me Bella. 'Miss Swan' makes me feel old," Bella interrupted.

"Okay, Bella, I will show you to your room."

"Thanks Jessica."

They walked into the house and Bella could smell bread baking and candles burning.

"How old are you?" Jessica asked, looking down.

"I'm 17." Bella said without hesitation, "What about you?"

"I'm 16. Sorry about my questions."

Bella couldn't help but laugh, "Jessica, you've asked me one question, and feel free to speak openly with me, I would prefer that."

"Can I ask you another question then?"

Bella nodded.

Jessica opened a white door and lead Bella into a beautiful open room.

"What do your parents do?"

"As in jobs?"

Jessica nodded.

"My mom is a chef and my dad is an architect," it was mainly true, when they were alive Bella's mother was the best chef in the city and her father was one of the best carpenters of his time.

"Wow…they must work a lot…" Jessica said.

"Yeah…"

Jessica looked around the room, "This is our best room in the house. We are standing in the living area and through those French doors is the bedroom, the bathroom is attached and there is a balcony here and in the bedroom."

"Thank you Jessica."

"You're welcome Bella."

"Jessica?!!" Ann Marie called from the bottom of the stairs, "Miss Swan probably needs some alone time! Come down and help me prepare dinner!"

"Sorry," Jessica said, walking towards the door.

"Jessica?" Bella asked.

Jessica turned around, "Yeah?"

"Thanks for talking. I liked it. I don't have that many people I can talk to…"

She smiled and left the room.

Bella could hear her running down the stairs and she could hear Ann Marie tell her she shouldn't be bothering the guests.

Bella looked around the room and walked to the bedroom.

She flopped onto the bed and sighed.

She looked at the ceiling for a few moments and then strolled into the marble bathroom.

_Not bad for a bed and breakfast,_ Bella thought.

She untied her hair and leaned against the counter, looking at herself in the mirror.

Aro called her beautiful.

She couldn't see it.

She was far too pale (even for a vampire), her cheek bones were harsh, and her hair was a mess. Her eyes always freaked every living person out and she hated the superior aura that surrounded her and every other vampire.

She heard her cell phone ring.

She walked back to the bedroom and flipped it open, "Hello?"

"_My queen._

Aro.

_How was the flight?_

Long.

_Did you get to the location safely?_

Yes, I did. George was quite nice.

_George?_

My driver.

_Oh, he's just a disposable human…have you met the clan yet?_

No, I have not.

_You will soon enough. Good night love._

Good bye."

Bella flipped the phone shut and wanted to throw it at the wall.

_He is such a jerk!_ Bella thought, storming into the bathroom with her shoulder bag in tow.

She changed into a black cocktail dress and brushed her hair out, pinning her bangs out of her face and fastening a simple silver chain around her neck.

She slipped into simple black ballet flats and checked her contacts again.

When she emerged from her room she could smell the fresh bread sitting on the dining table one floor below and she could smell spaghetti.

Bella didn't mind eating human food like most vampires. Then again, most only drank human blood.

Bella was a different kind of vampire. She could actually digest food and could eat it like an average human being. She was glad. She loved food.

"Good evening Miss Swan, oh! You look gorgeous!" Ann Marie said, gaping at Bella, holding a steaming dish of spaghetti.

Bella was also glad she could no longer blush, "Thank you Ann Marie, please, call me Bella."

Ann Marie nodded and set the dish of noodles on the table, "I hope you don't mind, but Jessica has a school group project that she is working on, so a few of her friends are over for dinner and to work on the project."

"No, I don't mind at all," Bella said standing at the base of the stairs.

She could sense four beings.

One was Jessica, she could smell her blood's scent pulsing through her veins.

The second was another girl, a scent Bella did not recognize.

The third was a boy, this scent also unfamiliar.

The fourth was…_holy shit_…_a vampire!_

Bella sucked in her breath as she saw Jessica emerge from around the corner of the dining room, followed by an Asian looking girl, a blonde athletic boy, and, _oh my god_, Edward Cullen.

* * *

**A/N: **Finally! Edward is now in the picture! But is the picture going to be a happy reunion or a doomed mutual feeling? Ya'll know what to do, leave a review because 1. It makes me very very _very_ happy and 2. I might just update sooner than I was expecting!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I am going to be gone from my computer for a few days, so that is why I am updating sooner than I thought...and I had to keep writing this story because I love it. We now learm more about Bella's past and Bella and Edward actually interact =]

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Bella saw the other vampire's reaction to her scent when he walked in to the dining room.

His eyes flashed to hers, changing from butterscotch to a pitch black and back again.

Bella tried to conceal her surprise, and smiled.

"Hey, Bella" Jessica said, "This is Tyler, Sarah, and Edward." Jessica gestured to each person.

"And guys, this is Bella. She is staying here for a few days,"

"Hi," Bella said, waving awkwardly.

"Dinner is served," Ann Marie said, setting the last bowl of salad on the table, "better eat up before it gets cold."

Tyler sat at the head of the table, Jessica on his left, and Edward next to her.

Sarah sat across from Edward and Ann Marie sat at the other end of the table.

Bella sat across from Jessica, trying not to stare at Edward.

She ran over the file on Edward again in her mind, remembering that he could read minds, and that he was changed in 1918 by Carlisle.

She scooped salad onto her plate and handed it to Sarah.

"So Bella," Tyler said, handing her the steaming plate of spaghetti, "how old are you?"

"Seventeen," she said, spooning a good sized portion onto her plate and handing it on to Sarah.

"Seventeen? And you are traveling alone?" Sarah asked.

Bella nodded, picking up her fork and spinning noodles around it.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Jessica asked.

"Well, I actually graduated from high school early. Both of my parents work a lot and they wanted me to get away from the city."

There was an awkward silence at the table as every one ate.

Bella noticed Edward hadn't said anything.

She looked up at him and was startled to see he was staring at her as well.

She didn't smile and took a large bite of salad and then spaghetti.

She saw his eyes slightly widen. He was probably stumped about her ability to eat like an average human.

Bella looked away and took a swig of her beverage.

"Where are you from?" Tyler asked with his mouth full.

"New York," Bella said, glancing at Edward once again.

He was forcing food into his mouth, faintly grimacing.

"What do your parents do that makes them so busy that they couldn't take a trip with their daughter?" Ann Marie asked, staring apologetically at Bella.

"My mom is a chef and my dad is an architect."

"Oh, well that makes sense then." Ann Marie said, eating a bite of noodles.

"Why would you want to come to such a boring place like Forks, Oregon?" Jessica asked.

Bella laughed, "I saw an atlas in my dad's office and flipped to a random page, shut my eyes, and pointed to a place on the map. My finger landed on Forks." Bella had rehearsed this line over and over in her head just incase anyone asked.

"Edward," Ann Marie said, "you are unusually quiet, what are you thinking about?"

He looked at her and smiled a _very_ charming smile, "I am thinking about our project," he shot a look at Bella and then looked back at Ann Marie, "I think Mr. Banner is going to love it."

The other kids _Mmhmm_ed in unison.

"Well good!" Ann Marie said, smiling back at Edward.

"Thank you for such a wonderful dinner Ann Marie," Sarah said, wiping her mouth with her napkin.

"Yes, thank you," Edward said, taking a final drink of his water.

"Ann Marie, this was great, thanks." Tyler said, pushing back.

"Thank you Ann Marie. It was very considerate of you to make dinner and let me dine with you." Bella said smiling.

"You are all very welcome!" Ann Marie said beaming, "Bella, would you like me to make you breakfast in the morning?"

"Ah, I wouldn't want to take up any of your time," Bella started.

"Oh nonsense," Ann Marie said, "I will have everything ready and on the table at 8:30. Is that fine?"

Bella laughed, "Yes, that is great, thank you again Ann Marie."

"It is no problem," She leaned towards Bella and whispered, "It's my job." She winked.

"Let's finish the project. I want to go home and shoot some hoops," Tyler said, disappearing into the next room.

"Good bye, it was nice meeting you all," Bella said meeting each of the teenager's eyes.

"It was nice meeting you Bella," Sarah said, smiling.

Jessica smiled and disappeared behind Tyler and Sarah, Edward in tow.

Bella and Edward's eyes locked.

When he vanished Bella sighed and walked up to her room, shutting and locking her door.

She laid on the bed and listened in on the conversation coming from Jessica and her friends.

"Holy shit is she hot!" Tyler said.

"I know!" Sarah said, "She is _gorgeous_."

"Yeah, she is super pretty," Jessica said, "guess how many suitcases she has?"

"Forty," Sarah guessed.

"Nope. None." Jessica said.

Bella heard Sarah gasp.

"Now that is my kind of woman," Tyler said.

"None?" Sarah asked, obviously shocked.

"None. She had one small bag. About the size of a backpack."

"Holy moley." Sarah said.

Bella heard a knock on her door and tuned out the teenagers conversation.

She could smell Ann Marie and hear her blood pulsing through her veins.

Bella unlocked the door and opened it.

"Sorry to bother you Bella, but here are some clean towels. I forgot to put some in your bathroom." Ann Marie said, handing a pile of clean linins over.

"Thank you Ann Marie."

Ann Marie smiled and walked down the hallway.

Bella let the door close itself and went into the bathroom, setting the linins on the marble counter.

She heard the door click to her room click, but realized it was delayed.

Her senses heightened and she could smell and hear nothing.

Bella slowly walked to the door of the bathroom and peered into the bedroom.

Nothing.

Bella stepped out of the bathroom and a strong hand suddenly clasped around her mouth and another wrapped around her waist, trapping her hands to her sides.

She could now smell his scent. It was like ambrosia, her personal godly scent.

Bella assessed the environment, scanning the room for any possible weapon.

Bella slammed her foot against his own, hearing him gasp in pain.

His grip loosened enough for her to slide down his body and elbow him in his package.

Male vampires, like male humans, had very sensitive lower areas, perfect for attacking your attacker.

He stumbled backwards.

Bella spun and kicked his legs out from under him, laying him flay on his back.

She rolled on top of him and pinned his arms to the ground.

"Edward." She growled.

"Bella." He growled back.

"It was very stupid to ambush me like that. You silly child."

He laughed darkly, "Yes it was stupid –" he started to continue, but Bella cut him off.

"And you don't think I can't sense the other four standing around the house? Waiting for your 'signal'?"

Edward said nothing.

"You must not know who I really am." Bella said, tilting her head so he could see behind her ear.

"You are with the Volturi," He whispered, gaping at the small symbolic tattoo behind her left ear.

"Yes, and I have been with the Volturi for a long time. Take me to the rest of your coven. Oh and if you try anything I will alert the rest of the Volturi that something has gone wrong," she motioned to her necklace.

Edward could see a tiny button on it. He knew right away it was the sort of button that would be pushed and the whole Volturi guard would show up.

He nodded.

"Okay, then. Let's go." Bella said, getting off of Edward and opening the balcony doors. She jumped off of the balcony and landed gracefully.

Edward landed next to her.

"I told them what you said. They will meet us at our home." Edward said.

"Good." Bella took off at a run, Edward following closely behind.

She tracked the scent of the other four vampires that were previously stationed around the bed and breakfast and emerged from the dense forest to a beautiful house.

Standing on the porch was Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice.

"Carlisle," Bella said smiling, "It's been a very long time."

"Queen, I never expected to see you here. And alone." Carlisle said.

"First of all, I hate being called 'Queen' so if you would never call me that again I would be extremely happy. Second of all, I am alone. Finally."

Carlisle laughed, "Okay, Isabella,"

Bella corrected him, "Bella."

"Bella, what is it that you want? And why has Aro sent you by yourself?"

"Can't I just come to visit you?" Bella said sweetly.

"You've never come before," Jasper said suspiciously.

Bella smiled, "Jasper. I never thought I would meet you. Thanks for the warm welcome." Jasper looked taken aback.

"You are not welcome." Rosalie said coldly.

"Rosalie Hale. It's a pleasure." Bella bowed.

"Bitch," Rosalie growled.

"Oh, that's a little harsh, don't you think?" Bella said, looking hurt.

"Rose, shut the hell up." Alice said, "She is Aro's wife."

"I. Am. Not. Aro's. Wife." Bella growled.

"Then why did Carlisle call you 'Queen'?" Emmett asked. "Doesn't that mean that you are his wife?"

Before Bella could answer Esme invited her in, "Bella dear, why don't you come in and we can talk in a more comfortable setting."

"That would be wonderful." Bella said, starting up the stairs of the house.

Once the group of vampires were settled in the living room of the beautiful house Bella was bombarded with loads of questions but Carlisle wouldn't let her answer them.

"I would like to speak with Bella alone," He said, taking her to the backyard.

"Carlisle," Bella embraced him for a short moment, "It really has been too long."

"You should have called. This would have been a better welcome." He gestured to the house.

"Aro didn't want me to. But since when do I listen to that pompous bastard?"

Carlisle laughed, "What has happened in Italy since I've been gone?"

About a forty years after Aro killed Leonardo Carlisle showed up to the Volturi. Carlisle was the closest thing to a father Bella had had in years, and he knew her story inside and out.

He was the one she told everything to. He knew about her feelings towards the infamous Leonardo and her feelings towards Aro.

She was one of the reasons why he hated Aro so much.

When Carlisle was given the ultimatum to either die or leave the continent he chose to leave the country, in hopes of some day returning to Italy to save the girl who was like his daughter.

And now here she was, standing right in front of him.

Bella shook her head, "Aro, Marcus, and Caius have gone through multiple guards, and have massacred innocent humans. What else is new. They are old, egotistical, sons of bitches who deserve to die, but just because they are the oldest living vampires they somehow get this 'get out of jail free' pass. It is bull shit. Aro expects me to lay with him every night and even sometimes during the day, but I have found ways to avoid it. He also expects me to do his dirty work, but to hell with that."

"How did he let you come here? He told me he would personally kill me if I ever came near you again." Carlisle said.

"I started hearing things about your clan, and about how Aro wanted to send someone to spy on you. I pretended to forget all about you so I may have the chance to 'spy'. It worked. Aro believed that I couldn't remember you and he sent me. Probably to freak you out and make you do things that were out of the ordinary so he would have a reason to kill you."

Carlisle nodded.

"How come your family didn't know about me?"

Carlisle was surprised that she had said "family". Vampires usually don't use human words like that. "About seventy five years after I was banished from Europe the entire vampire population was told that you had been killed by werewolves,"

"Fucking bastards!" Bella yelled, "How dare they?!" she growled.

"It was a smart move," Carlisle said, "they killed countless birds with one stone."

"Why do you say that?" Bella said, trying to calm down.

"Well, Aro must have known that I would try to come back to get you, and if you were dead, I wouldn't. And I didn't because I did think you were dead. And then there were all of the other men who pined over you."

Carlisle smiled at the stunned look the last comment gave Bella.

"Other men?" She whispered.

"Yes, there were many male vampires who were in love with you Isabella Swan. Something about you was very enticing, maybe it was the fact that you were 'off limits' because of your status with Aro, maybe it was your beauty, maybe it was both. And then there are the women who would kill you to be in your place. Queen of the vampires? That is the best social status for any female vampire."

"I would gladly give it up," Bella said, staring at a rock.

"I know, but no one else does."

"Enough about me," Bella said, sitting on a tree stump, "tell me about your family."

"Esme is my soul mate. I found her about eighty years ago when she tried to commit suicide because her child died. I was working at a hospital and found her seconds from death. I changed her and though she was bitter at first, she has adapted and is finally at peace with her first child's death.

Edward is the first one that I changed. I was also working in the hospital and he was very sick. I was treating his mother, who on her deathbed told me she wanted me to change Edward. She was human, so I don't know how she found out what I was. I changed him and he was living with me when I changed Esme. At first it was tough to change his eating habits, but after he ran away for some years he returned and was ready to feed off of animals like Esme and I were.

Alice was changed and could see the future. She found Jasper, and then together they found us.

Rosalie changed and was extremely hostile because she was so upset about not being able to have children. She found Emmett and changed him after he was in a very severe accident. They then found us."

"Wow," Bella said, "your family has gone through a lot."

"So have you." Carlisle said, starting back to the house. "Would you like something to eat?"

Bella laughed, "You haven't forgotten!"

"No, I haven't. How could I forget the only vampire who can eat and digest human food?"

"Do you have ice cream?" Bella asked hopefully.

"Of course," Carlisle said, walking into the house and to the kitchen.

"Carlisle, what the hell are you doing?" Rosalie appeared in the kitchen, "She is not welcome here."

"Actually Rose, Bella is very welcome here." Carlisle said, scooping out some vanilla ice cream.

Rosalie gave Bella a venomous glare and disappeared from the kitchen.

"You can eat human food," Edward emerged from a door.

"Yeah, I can." Bella said, taking a spoonful of ice cream and savoring the taste.

"I thought it was a myth." He said.

"It was," Carlisle said, leaning on the counter, "when she was supposedly dead, but since she isn't dead it isn't myth anymore."

"I was shocked when I saw you eating at Jessica's. I couldn't believe you were eating so easily."

Bella smiled, "Thank god I can still eat. It is one of my favorite things to do." She took another bite of the ice cream.

"I am going to go talk to the others," Carlisle said, leaving Edward and Bella alone, "if you need anything just ask."

"Okay, thanks Carlisle." Bella said, spearing another chunk of ice cream with her spoon. "So, Edward, what were you working on at Jessica's?"

"Just a silly science project," he said, propping his elbows on the counter.

"Ah. I've always wanted to do a science project."

"Why?" Edward looked at her curiously.

"Aro doesn't usually let me out of the castle, and most of the things I know I learned from books. I was never taught by an actual teacher, but you start to learn many things when you live for eternity."

"What is it like living with the Volturi?"

"Horrible. I would have much rather died than live with them. The only constant women there are me and Marcus and Caius's wives, and they are at least 100 years older than I am and do not approve of anything I do. The other women who come are only used for sex and feeding." Bella looked disgusted.

"What about the guard?"

"The guard is made up of many men who have something large shoved up their asses."

Edward laughed.

It made Bella shiver, his laugh was like honey.

"And why did you come here?" He asked,

"Aro wanted me to spy on your clan."

"Are you going to?"

"No, I love Carlisle too much to betray him. Even if your clan does engage in some kinky things."

He smiled, "You love Carlisle?"

Bella nodded, "Yeah, he was the steady father figure in my life for about eighty years. He knows all of my secrets and all of my desires. He knows how I feel about Aro and why I hate him so much."

This sparked Edward's curiosity even more, "Why _do_ you hate Aro so much?"

"He killed the man I loved."

* * *

**A/N:** So, Edward is interested in Bella, and she in him. Goodie goodie gumdrops! Finally there may be a spark to ignite the possible explosion. Just curious: do you guys want MAJOR (I mean MAJOR) lemons or just cute fluff between Edward and Bella? I mean, sure it is great to read the graphic lemons, but cute fluff just pulls at my heart strings =] or should I do both??


End file.
